


Moon and Sun

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Continuation, M/M, prissy prince au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: “How perfect then,” the General murmured, “That you are like my sun and I am left to revolve around you until the end of days.”Post-story continuation of my fic Prissy Prince.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Kudos: 18





	Moon and Sun

The Prince looked out over the palace grounds, humming thoughtfully. His humming deepened when a pair of strong arms slipped around him from behind, hands disappearing through the opening of his silk shirt.

“What catches your fancy tonight, my Prince?” The General’s voice was soft, one that was for the Prince and no one else. 

“The moonlight,” the Prince said. His breath hitched when the calloused hands in his shirt started to drift.

“What about it?” the General whispered, breath tickling the Prince’s ear with practiced precision. 

“How much I would like it if I saw you standing in it,” the Prince said. 

The General laughed, dropping his head to kiss the Prince’s shoulder. He lifted off oh so gently to pull the silk shirt down to expose a perfect expanse of golden skin. 

“How perfect then,” the General murmured, unwilling to give up his purchase on the Prince’s bare skin, “That you are like my sun and I am left to revolve around you until the end of days.”

“A matched set,” the Prince said. He gasped at the changes of the General’s touch, leaving coherent speech behind him as his lover began his worship.


End file.
